Fairy Tail: The Secret Guild Arc Chapter 5
by Korro
Summary: The battle continues as the Fairy Tail Guild struggle to leave a mark on Zeref's Curse Guild.


Fairy Tail: The Secret Guild Arc Chapter 5

Bickslow is battling Tyishiuki; even though his left arm is completely broken, Bickslow is putting up a strong fight. Tyishiuki says, "Aw how adorable, you think you stand a chance. How about this, I'll go a little easier on you. MUSCLE TEAR…KICK!" Tyishiuki kicks Bickslow's right leg; all of a sudden Bickslow is on the ground screaming in pain. Tyishiuki stands above him and says, "You know what the best part about my magic is? I can use bone breaker for one hand and muscle tear for the other. You ready to have some fun?"

Lisanna is laying on the ground injured surrounded by flames; Cana is struggling just to even stand her ground. Rukasu points his sword towards Cana and says, "This is pathetic…You two don't have any elemental magic so I can't absorb any new magic. However, I am having some fun practicing some new magic spells I have gained from recent fights. Now, lightning strike." A bolt of lightning comes heading straight for Cana; the bolt lands next to her and explodes.

Gajeel and Panther lily are struggling in their fight against Aimee. "Water Hydra…Slash!" Her right hand forms into a claw made out of water. Panther lily barely dodges, but the claw hits his left leg. Gajeel jumps in the air and yells, "Iron Dragon Roar!" Aimee responds, "Water Hydra Roar!" The two roar attacks collide and create a big explosion. Gajeel leaps back and lands in a puddle of water. He looks down and in shock, "Oh no!" Aimee walks over and says, "Water Hydra sphere" Gajeel is now trapped in a sphere of water. He punches the water and tries slashing it, but he can't get out. Aimee says, "You're done for…Water Hydra Spherical explosion."

Meanwhile, Wendy is having a hard time fending off Rei's attacks. Rei is throwing every creature she has at Wendy, "Create…Armored Bear!" Wendy see's the large bear charging at her. She jumps back and yells, "Sky Dragon Roar!" the attack hit's the bear but does no damage. Wendy in shock, "Huh?!" she is instantly hit by the charging bear and is sent flying backwards. Rei walks over and looks at Wendy, "Come on, you never heard the legend of the Armored Bear? The Armored Bear has been in this world since the beginning of time; some believe it's even a god that lives amongst us. The armor it had could deflect any attack in this world. No one has seen the Armored Bear for a while. Some believe it wanders around the land looking for its lost hideout." Wendy looks at her and says, "Why…why are you attacking us?" "Your guild is in the way of our plans. In order for our plan to proceed we must eliminate Fairy Tail."

Evergreen and Freed are down and out for the count. Icanahe sits on a wall nearby relaxing thinking about the fight. He hears Evergreen yelling in the flashback in his head, "That tree…it's not taking any damage; not even a dent!" "The Forest God Slaying Trees are very powerful. Nothing in the world can cut, damage, or even dent them. All the armor in the world wished they were like this tree bark. Now it's time for this little skirmish to end. Forest God…photosynthesis!" All of a sudden the magic energy in Freed and Evergreen is slowly being drained. "Now, Forest God Root Attack!" All of a sudden the roots from the trees come out of the ground and hit Freed and Evergreen and sent the two flying. As soon as they hit the ground the two went unconscious. Icanahe thought, "The next opponent really needs to be more interesting."

Korro looked around Magnolia Town from the hillside and saw some buildings collapse near the fight between Cana and Rukasu. He looks at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall and says, "Makarov...don't think I didn't leave you out of this fight. I have a little present just for you." Korro looks off to his right and faintly in sight sees Gray and Juvia fighting X. He thinks to himself, "X has been waiting for this moment for a long time. I just hope is emotions don't get the best of him."

Gray and Juvia were struggling to blow any hits to X. Juvia yells, "Water Slicer!" X combats with, "Ice God…Frozen Wind!" All of a sudden a gust of wind comes rushing towards Juvia's Water Slicer. Next thing Juvia knows the water is Frozen solid and shatters when X grabs them. He starts eating the once powerful water slicer, "You know Juvia, I must thank you for this delicious treat. It's really hard being an Ice God slayer; not many people use Ice magic." Gray yells. "Ice Make…Cannon!" As the ice cannonball comes hurling at X he says, "Ice Make…Wall." The cannonball hits the ice wall and does no damage. Gray in confusion yells, "What the hell you're able to conjure up an ice wall without even using your hands, how is that even possible?! Second, I thought you were an Ice God Slayer, why are you saying Ice Make as if you know maker magic?" "Gray Fullbuster…you are part of my revenge…once I kill you I will hunt down Lyon Vastia and kill him!"

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were busy battling Adam. Adam moved his hand around and said, "Undead Warriors Curse!" All of a sudden 10 skeletons come up from the ground; each having their own swords. Natsu said, "Ha skeletons, this is too easy! Fire Dragon…" *wham* one of the skeleton warriors hits Natsu right in the gut with a nasty kick. Natsu in shock stares at the one skeleton and says, "What, these skeletons are stronger then they look." Next thing Natsu sees is 10 skeleton warriors attacking him. While Natsu is battling the surprisingly strong skeleton warriors, Lucy is about to battle Adam. "Alright I'll test my strength against you. Open Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!" "Alright Lucy! What do you need me to do?" "I need you to attack that creep over there." "You got it Lucy! Sand Buster!" A giant blast of sand is heading towards Adam, all of a sudden he moves his hand around and says, "I summon the power of enchantment magic. Increase water use magic!" The enchantment circle then disappears and Adam points his hand towards Scorpio's Sand Buster. "Now, water blast!" all of a sudden a blast of water comes out of his hand and towards the might Sand Buster attack. The water disperses the sand attack and hits Scorpio directly sending him flying backwards and injuring him. Scorpio in pain says, "Aw man what happened? That water just came out of nowhere." He then disappears after his defeat, Lucy in confusion looks at Adam and says, "What the heck where did you get that water attack I thought you used spells, magic, and enchantments?!" "I do, that water attack you just saw was the result of my enchantment magic. I enhanced my water magic use; even though I don't even know water magic. Now let's take care of those celestial keys; Celestial Spirit entrapment curse."

Lucy in confusion grabs her keys and tries opening them. Every time she tried she would get no result. She looks at Adam and says, "What did you do?!" "I disabled your ability to use your celestial spirits for 1 hour. Now you are defenseless and can finely finish you off." Adam raises his hand and says, "Dark…" "That's enough, Adam we're heading back to the hill. Call back the skeleton's." Adam turns around and sees Korro slowly walking towards him, "We're heading back and preparing for tomorrow." "I see sir." The skeletons disappear, Natsu has some cuts from the swords. He thought to himself, "Man for a bunch of skeletons they're pretty powerful." Korro looks at Adam, "I gathered all the others from their fights. Tyishiuki defeated Bickslow, Icanahe defeated Evergreen and Freed, finally Rukasu defeated Cana and Lisanna. All the other fights never got the chance to finish." "I see, well Natsu and Lucy looks like we'll never get the chance to finish our fight. I wish you the best of luck." Korro looks at Natsu, Lucy, and Happy and says, "We'll see you later tonight." Then he and Adam disappear without a trace. Lucy with a worried look says, "What's going to happen tonight?" "I don't know" said Natsu, "Whatever it is I'm going to kick his ass."


End file.
